


Talking Body

by bellafarella



Series: Posts from Tumblr [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Best Friends, Body Worship, Childhood Friends, Deaf Character, Deaf!Mickey, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Sign Language, True Love, not edited, so fucking cute i cant even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has always had a soft spot for Mickey and not only because he’s deaf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/gifts).



> The deaf!Mickey/childhood besties au we all know we needed :)  
> Gifting this to Amanda cause she got so excited about the post on tumblr and I said that maybe I'd write it and she got even more excited hahah so here you go boo! 
> 
> Title comes from the song Talking Body by Tove Lo <3

Inspired by [this post](http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/post/117380824315/deaf-mickey-feelin-inadequate-especially-when)

* * *

 

Ian has known Mickey Milkovich ever since they had little league together when they were just kids. Ever since then he’s had a soft spot for the dirty, rough Milkovich boy, and not only because he’s deaf. Ian didn’t know Mickey was deaf when he met him. He saw him before little league doing some movements with his hands to his little sister Mandy before he went out onto the field. That was before he pissed on first base and got kicked off the team.  
  
Once the game was over Ian asked Fiona what Mickey was doing with his hands to Mandy and she told him that that is how he communicates, that it is called signing, and he does so because he can’t hear. Since then he wanted to know how to sign so he could communicate with Mickey properly. Fiona got him a book on how to sign and after school he would sit at the kitchen table and practice the same hand gestures as the book showed him.  
  
He wished it didn’t take him so long to learn how to sign the alphabet and basic signs but it was a few months later and he had gone up to Mickey at school and waved ‘hi’ to him. Mickey glared at him.  
  
Ian signed, ‘I’m Ian.’  
  
Mickey looked in shock and signed, ‘You know how to sign?’  
  
Ian didn’t know what Mickey signed so he said, “What?” before realizing he said it out loud then signed, ‘What?’  
  
Mickey rolled his eyes before bending down to grab something out of his bag. He pulled out a paper and pen and wrote something down on it before handing it to Ian.  
  
_I said, you know how to sign? but I guess not if you just asked me what._  
  
Ian blushed as red as his hair and wrote down, _I’m trying to learn, sorry I don’t know much._  
  
Mickey smiled and Ian couldn’t help but grin at him, he made Mickey smile.  
  
Mickey wrote down, _It’s okay… Why are you learning sign language?_  
  
Ian shrugged a shoulder before signing, ‘Because I want to talk to you.’  
  
Now it was Mickey’s turn to blush before he signed, ‘Okay,’ he didn’t know what to say. No one has learned to sign for him, only Mandy but that was because Mickey was teaching her how to as he learns. He doesn’t even know all the signs yet because his parents don’t give two shits. Only his mom, sort of, she got him the books on sign language and got him a hearing aid that sort of helps. He can make out what people say sometimes with the way they move their lips but most of the times he’s completely lost, not having mastered that yet at his young age.  
  
Ian smiled at Mickey before they waved ‘bye’ to each other.  
  
  
— —  
  
After nine years of being friends with the Milkovich boy, Ian has pretty much mastered sign language. Though, Mickey has also mastered reading lips so Ian doesn’t sign that much, only when Mickey really can’t make out what Ian’s saying. Most of the time though, Ian will just do both to make it easier on everyone.  
  
Ian has also been dating Mickey for the past two years. Well, dating was a loose term. They’ve been fucking for two years and he can’t believe it. He’s had a crush on Mickey ever since they were kids and now he was so in love with him it was almost sickening. He hasn’t told Mickey yet, he doesn’t want to scare him off.  
  
**  
  
Mickey couldn’t believe his luck in Ian fucking Gallagher. The kid who fucking learned sign language so he could talk to him, the kid who became his best friend over the past nine years, the kid who’s not a kid anymore but a seventeen year old hottie.  
  
God, was Ian ever fucking good looking. It’s like he was made out of marble, the kid looked like a Greek God statue. He has been working out ever since he got into ROTC when he was fifteen and once puberty really struck he got even more ripped. Mickey couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous of how cut Ian was and here he was with a soft tummy. Mickey works out but not as much as he would like to. He lifts weights when he can and so his arms are really strong and he can do a bunch of pull-ups, but he’s nowhere as strong as Ian is who runs every single day and does all kinds of other workouts. In the two years that they’ve been fucking Mickey can count on one hand the amount of times they’ve fucked face to face, and when they do he hides his face in the crook of Ian’s neck so that he can’t see Ian’s face watching him. When Ian told him he was gay when he was thirteen Mickey wish he was strong enough to tell him he was also gay but he wasn’t, he’s never been as strong as Ian.  
  
However, Mickey did finally tell him two years later. Well, not in so many words. They were wrestling when Mickey was straddling Ian’s chest and realized he got hard and it was evident. They scrambled off each other and shed their clothes before Ian was thrusting with all his might into Mickey. Ever since that day they’ve been fucking on the regular. Best friends with benefits was basically what this was, but Mickey wanted more, God did he want more.  
  
  
Mickey’s father finally fucking got twenty-five to life and he finally felt free to be who he wanted to be and be with who he wanted to be with.  
  
Mickey texted Ian to come over the day Terry got thrown into the slammer for good, and he did what he’s wanted to do for the past two years, hell for longer than that. Ian walked into the Milkovich house to see Mickey sitting on the sofa. When Mickey saw him he got up and went over to him. He put both his hands on either side of Ian’s face and Ian looked at him with a questioning look before Mickey put his lips against Ian’s. Ian was in shock but recovered quickly it seems because he was now wrapping his arms around Mickey’s waist and pulling him close. Mickey moaned and parted his lips to allow Ian’s tongue to finally taste the inside of his mouth.  
  
Ian lifted Mickey up and walked them to his bedroom. Ian dropped Mickey onto the bed joined him instantly. Mickey lay back, leaning on his elbows as he watched Ian hover above him. Then he says it, or signs it rather.  
  
‘I love you,’ Mickey signs to Ian as he looks up into his eyes.  
  
Ian pauses and just stares at Mickey like a deer caught in the headlights. He says, “What did you just say?”  
  
Mickey rolls his eyes and signs, ‘You know what I just said, asshole.’  
  
“I want to hear you say it,” Ian says.  
  
Mickey shakes his head ‘no’ so Ian says, “Mickey, please. I want to hear you say it. You know how much I love your voice.”  
  
‘But it sounds weird,’ Mickey signs. He’s only said a handful of things to Ian out loud and Ian just thinks it’s the best sound in the entire world. Sure, it sounds a bit off since Mickey can’t hear himself speak but it’s just so beautiful to Ian. Especially when they’re in bed together and Mickey moans out Ian’s name as he comes.  
  
“How would you know?” Ian signs and says at the same time. “I told you every time that I love it. Please, Mick.”  
  
Mickey groans and then says out loud in a soft whisper, “I love you, Ian.”  
  
Ian grins at him before he’s kissing him again and saying against his lips, “I love you.”  
  
Mickey pulls back and signs, ‘What?’  
  
Ian says and signs, “I love you,” before he goes closer and says it again against his neck, makes sure Mickey can feel it all over his skin as he says it all down the body of the man he is so helplessly in love with.  
  
Mickey squirms under Ian’s touch and Ian knows Mickey isn’t used to so much attention and love. Also, he knows how much Mickey doesn’t like how he looks compared to him and Ian wants to try to change that as much as possible.  
  
He goes back up and frames Mickey’s face with his hands so he knows Mickey can see him when he mouths, “I love you, Mickey. I have for so long. You’re all I’ve ever wanted. I love every single inch of your body, your mind, your soul, and especially your heart. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”  
  
Mickey moves closer and presses his lips against Ian’s. Ian deepens the kiss and eases Mickey to lay on his back. They strip down to their birthday suits before Ian goes back to kissing every inch of Mickey’s skin before Mickey gets impatient and taps him with the lube and condom. Ian slicks up his fingers before starting to stretch Mickey out as he licks and sucks at his dick.  
  
Mickey’s moaning out loud at the feel of Ian’s fingers stretching him out and Ian is dying inside. Hearing those beautiful sounds be so free and open and all because of him are filling his heart with so much joy, and well, his dick is getting harder and harder by the second also.  
  
Ian rolls the condom on before easing himself into Mickey. Fucking face to face, and Mickey doesn’t hide his face in the crook of Ian’s neck. He watches Ian as Ian watches him.  
  
He says softly, “I love you.”  
  
Ian beams down at him and says, “I love you,” before he moves closer and mouths it again into his mouth, _I love you_ , onto his neck, _I love you_ , near his ear so he can feel as the words blow against him, _I love you_.  
  
Mickey’s gripping at Ian’s back as he pounds into him relentlessly as he repeats those three words over and over again all over his body. And as Mickey comes he whispers, “Ian, I love you. Ian, Ian,” and that just pushes Ian over the edge as well.  
  
**  
  
They lay spent on Mickey’s bed, waiting for their orgasms to subside. Ian turns to face Mickey who doesn’t move his body but moves his head to look at Ian as well.  
  
Ian smiles at him and says, “I can’t believe you love me.”  
  
‘Why’s that so hard to believe?’ Mickey signs.  
  
Ian shrugs as best he can with the way he’s lying down. Mickey rolls his eyes and says in a small whisper, “I’ve loved you for a long time, Ian.”  
  
Ian grins and says, “Me too.”  
  
“Good,” Mickey says before kissing Ian’s forehead and pulling him closer so they can just enjoy each other.  
  
  
Nothing was in their way of being happy and together. Not Mickey’s insecurities and not his father. Mickey is going to be with Ian for the rest of his life if he had any say in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> I am taking prompts again so hit me up!!! http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
